1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool box assembly, more particularly to an improved tool box assembly which comprises a plurality of cases that can be coupled with one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a variety of tools are prepared for satisfying the needs of different conditions. Therefore, a conventional tool box is designed to have a large receiving space for containing the different tools therein. In this way, the user usually carries a heavy load with a lot of unnecessary tools. This is inconvenient and troublesome.
In order to overcome the drawback of the conventional tool box, a tool box assembly is manufactured and includes two casing halves coupled releasably with each other. If desired, the user can take only one casing half rather than carrying the casing halves simultaneously, thereby minimizing his load.